Stuck in the forest
by Gomez Lili
Summary: A group of friends where invited to a long trip to the forest to have fun and have good memories but what they didn't know is that that trip to a forest will be the opposite of fun and good memories has they got lost in the forest. Now,How that happen? Find out!
1. Future

Stuck in the forest 

**Chapter 1**

Theme: Lost/lonely/frustrated in the forest

* * *

"IT'S ANYONE OUT THERE?!" Brenda yelled to nowhere. There were just trees surrounding her. Brenda was exhausted of yelling to nowhere. There were no people around and it was a dark in the lonely forest that she got lost. She Look that it was getting late and darker. The sunset disappeared and the moon took place on the sky. This was not a good sign for her because she couldn't see in the dark and it was cold outside.

She was worried, desperate and exhausted.

"Please help me...please" Brenda puts both of her hands in her head and started to cry In silence. "Please..." She fell down to the ground on her knees."Help me..."

* * *

On the other side of the forest.

"I can't do this anymore..." Ashley whisper to herself. "I am losing my mind" She was also lost and she was lonely. The only thing that surround her was dead grass and trees at the distant.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Dylan asked to himself as soon he wakes up from a fight that he had just one hour ago and pass out. He stood up from the cold grass of the forest. Dylan was also lost on the forest. He was confused and worried he knew that he was on trouble now that he has no sign of his friends or even a sign of a human.

* * *

"This forest doesn't have an end..." Debby told to herself as she stop running because she knew that it wasn't worthy; She knew that she wasn't going nowhere with that. She was exhausted, alone and lost. Debby was running like crazy, why? maybe because she was also losing her mind by just seeing only giant trees to everywhere that she ran. Not even a river to drink water.

* * *

"Why I let this happen? Now everyone is missing...and out of control because of me." Cole sat on a rock frustrated "and now I can't do anything about it" he puts both of his hands in his head. Trying to think of a plan to find them.

Everyone was lost, out of control and frustrated. Just because they got stuck in a forest. In an endless forest. The forest they thought they would have fun and good memories. But it was the opposite of fun and good memories. Their cellphones died and everything that they got like food or water left them behind thinking they know the way back but no this forest was a maze. A really hard maze to get out.

* * *

_**Author note**: Hey guys!_

_I think you guys are confused right and you may be asking: How this happened? how it all start? How they get lost? And Why on a forest? Where? When? How? Why? Who?_

_I will be answering the questions: in the future chapters but do not forget to watch the video first to feel like you are in the story With them. Hope you guys really like it and please leave a comment or review if you want to read more. Tell me your advices and if you like it or not?_

_**The video is on Youtube **and is called: _Stuck in the forest chapter 1

_You have to write it exactly like that because that is the only way you will find it. The video has pictures of the following actors: Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Brenda Song, Ashley Tisdale and Debby Ryan._

_Cast:_

_ Dylan Sprouse-Zack Martin _

_Cole Sprouse-Cody Martin _

_Brenda Song-London Tipton _

_Ashley Tisdale-Maddie Fizpatrick _

_Debby Ryan-Bailey Pickett _

_In the background of the video has music and pictures of how is the house and forest. It have Everything you need to feel like if you were in the story lol I will have pictures of real life. Its like a Tv series but on my way. I made this just for you guys and I really hope you enjoy it and it will make me so happy if you leave a comment or review. I work really hard on this Story just for you to like._

_My passion is writing stories and I will do what I can to improve my writing in english since this isn't my language in real life. I will keep working hard and I hope you guys help me. _

_Thanks guys for reading! love you all!_

_For more information about my video or the story leave a review or private message to me. My Youtube account is called: Alicia Torres_

_Why I wrote with their real names? _

_Because I love the cast of suite life and I respect them and it would be fun to have and unique story with the actors real name. and since I found out that in real life Zack and Cody show it was going to be called Suite life of Dylan and Cole. I thought hey it will be cool to make a story with their real names hehehe I don't know I just go for it and I hope you guys like it anyway._

_Please check out the video :)_

_Thanks!_


	2. The invitation

Stuck in the forest 

**Chapter 2**

Theme: The invitation

* * *

**Author note:** Hey guys! before I start the story, I wanted to say that this story has nothing to do with Dylan and Cole real life. This is just another story that I made. Dylan and Cole Sprouse are my favorites actors.

This story is based on what I saw in the show like: What Zack Martin liked: video games and adventure. And Cody Martin liked: Adventure and history. So this Story is not related to Dylan and Cole Sprouse personal life. Oh and the twins actually live in New York now but that wasn't why I put New York on the story. It was because I liked New York for them from the start lol.

I just hope you guys like this new Story! please review and don't be mean, thanks :) take care you guys!

I will try to improve my english more, just for you guys!

* * *

_**How it all started? With an invitation.**_

* * *

Dylan and Cole now live in **New York City **since they graduated from high school just to go to NYU, where they studied what they wanted to study since childhood. And after two years they decided to really grow up and make a new fresh start even they still studying in NYU. So to do the first step they decided to buy new separate apartments for their own. Living free and separated from each other.

But the happiness didn't last longer.

_Why?..._

Because Dylan is staying now in Cole's apartment but, again why? I mean, they are men now right? they both already have **21 years old** or am I wrong? I mean just seconds ago, you mentioned that; they bought new separate apartments just to have a private life right? but really why?

Hmm well, maybe it was because Dylan is in bankruptcy now and you may be asking again why? and it was because he made some stupid mistakes.

_Like what?_

Well like: Spending a night on an expensive hotel, buying tons of video games. Going to strangers parties to just get drunk and eat everything they had for free. But most of all; spending all his money on a car: $$$ expensive $$$ Sporty, Fancy, Car; to just impress girls with it. Oh and later of all that; he decided to end the party by destroying an entire bar.

So to do all this stuff in one single night? Well, obviously he had to get drunk. Bad decisions uh?

* * *

But lets start talking more about the **present**...

It was like **7 of the night.** You could look at the sunset through the window and it was amazing even if it was NY. Dylan and Cole just arrived to New York from a trip that they had. And as soon Dylan opened the door of the apartment, he ran and jumped to the couch. He was so tired that he couldn't almost move.

* * *

Cole entered to the apartment 2 minutes later because he was distracted by looking down at his phone. Cole walked over to him and stood in front of his brother, still looking down at his phone. He was looking a picture of a forest. He was relaxed unlike his twin brother. Cole smiled "look at this, isn't it beautiful?"

Dylan sigh and opened just one of his eyes and looked the picture that his twin was showing to him. After he look the picture clearly. he closed back his eye "I just saw a lot of green..." Dylan just said with another exhausted sigh.

"Lets go there!" Cole said excited. Ignoring the absence of energy that had his brother in this moment. Dylan opened his eyes and looked at Cole with a 'are you serious?' face.

"I am not interested of going to that green, boring, land..." Dylan said as closed his eyes once again after finishing his last sentence. Cole ignored him once again and clarified things up saying "It's not a green, boring, land. In fact is a super interesting forest. At least that was what the reviews said..." As soon Dylan heard what he said, instead of be excited like his twin; he decided to look at his brother in the eyes, with a tired face, trying to share with him his emotions "reviews?" Dylan asked confused.

"As you can see, I look information of the forest. And like I said before; the reviews were just awesome! So what do you think? let's go to a forest! To have a new adventure!"

Dylan chuckled, while hearing him. "You really asking that? Doesn't my 'tired get out of here' face, show you the answer?"

"Your face always looks like that. So I don't see nothing rare in it or an answer. So again; what do you think Dylan? and I expect a real answer now." Cole said again.

Dylan look at his brother who was still in front of him but now seeing Cole with his arms across his chest and with a sarcastic smile. "You are joking right?" Dylan asked while chuckling and looking at him with a face.

His brother just respond with a "Nope" and a sarcastic smile. Dylan quickly realize that his brother wasn't joking at all. So he started to imagine the worse thing that could happen to him in the forest, like: dying of boredom because of his brother by his side. So he felt the need to protest against him.

"What I think is: That, we just got here from the Grand Canyon and, I am tired as hell" Dylan look at his brother with tired angry eyes but he kept saying "but you kept dreaming bro. Because I don't care what that green thing is so do not count on me" Dylan said to his brother now with his arms across his chest and he finish his sentence saying "So, Go away! I am trying to sleep in here". After that Dylan closed his eyes once again; hoping that with that, his brother would leave him alone. But his plan fail...

Cole just stared at him still with the sarcastic smile. "I can feel that you still standing there and staring at me..." Dylan whisper to him still with his eyes closed.

"Dylan, you still own me one, remember? And be thankful that you like nature" Cole said while walking to where is the table and lay his keys there. Dylan opened once again his eyes and look at his brother with tired eyes. "Come on! I just borrow 'some' money from you and brothers borrow things from each other...right?" Dylan said trying to look innocent.

Cole look at him and said chuckling "Yeah, that's true..." agreeing with him while nodding. Then Cole walked back over to him "brothers do, borrow things from each other. but only if they ask before taking it. And otherwise you own me more than 'some' money."

Dylan look at him and protest again "Come on! it was an emergency!" Even knowing that it wasn't worthy but anyway he tried.

Cole laughs and then said "Yeah to buy an expensive car to impress chicks? to go on a bar and get drunk and wake up on a hotel with nobody and nothing, not even your car, your wallet or even your pants? Yeah...sure...all that, was a big emergency..."

"Come on don't be so harsh on this. Guys do crazy and dumb stuff at this age, except for my 64-year-old brother that doesn't know how to have fun!" Dylan said trying to annoy his brother and at the same time trying to look innocent.

"I have fun but At least I know how to control myself to not get broke...Anyway you have no escape, you still own me. So now on you have to do everything that I say you to do and if you ask why I need you to be on the forest? it's because I need help from a job that I am doing..." Cole just said.

Dylan sighs and stands up from the couch and said with dramatic voice "It's not enough being your brother?...Show a little love and respect for your brother. Have a heart on me...its not enough living with you In the same apartment?... You should be ashamed of yourself!" Dylan said has he walk towards his bedroom dramatically.

Cole just chuckle about it and whisper to himself "I am the one who is ashamed of having you here" then Dylan says before opening the door of his bedroom "Now if you excuse me I will go to sleep and I just hope...I just hope that...that you don't appear in my dreams Ahhh..." Dylan was just acting.

"Really bro? Really?" Cole asked with a face to his brother not expecting an answer. Dylan just opens and closes the door of his bedroom; leaving now Cole alone.

Cole chuckle and said to himself "What I have to deal this days"

* * *

After Dylan entered to his room, he took off his shirt and his pants leaving him only with boxers and after he did that he jumped on his bed and call his best friend Brenda "Hey Brenda what's up?!"

**_"Hey! Dylan, I am in the balcony seeing the sunset and you?" Brenda said over the phone to him._**

"In bed talking to you?" Dylan just said. "**_Impressive you can be my grandpa now sleeping at 7 of the night?" _Brenda said surprised because he never sleep so early; I mean he hated to go to sleep early at night. **Dylan chuckled about that and cleared things up "Well I do have a reason and it's because Cole and I just arrived from the Grand Canyon"

**Brenda laughs_ "Interesting, did you have fun?"_**

"I would of had fun, only if my brother had stopped annoying me. Cole is like a human encyclopedia, I mean he never stop telling me the history of each thing that I found interesting in the Grand Canyon" **Brenda laughs _"Oh God so it was the opposite of fun uh? You have to understand that He was just giving you a lesson for what you did. I mean you have to admit that you have made stupid decisions this year and being with your brother it's what you get for doing that."_**

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have done it if I knew that my brother would have bother me so much. Anyways, I have some bad News..." Dylan began to say but **Brenda cut him off by saying what she thought that he was going to say "_Wait What? Please don't tell me that you can't go to the Nintendo Premier"_**

Dylan chuckles and said "It's scary how you can read my mind; but yeah that is the sad true. I can't go because my brother once again obligate me to go out with him to a forest..."

**Brenda sigh and said _"First it's called 'knowing you since we were little' and second Gosh damn it really? I already buy the dress that I was going to wear for the premier... but anyways when you guys are planning to go to that trip to the forest?" _Brenda asked **and he respond saying "You know? I didn't ask...hold on let me ask him!" He was about to stand up from the bed when Cole opened the door a little and said "I forgot to say that Its going to be on Saturday!" after he said that he closed back the door.

"**_I hear it, it's on Saturday so it will be no problem for you going because the premier it's going to be tomorrow, YAY!"_ Brenda said exited.**

"Thank God! So I will meet you at the premier? Otherwise you have free this Saturday right?" Dylan asked. **She chuckle over the phone with a smile on her face "_Let me guess; you don't want to be with your brother again aren't you?"_ She asked knowing the answer.**

"See you understand me. And at least if I get lost I will be with someone less annoying than my brother" He said playing with her. **She chuckle and said** "_**Thanks I think? Now get some sleep you sound tired"**_

"I am tired..." Dylan said while yawing "Goodnight Brenda you are my hero" He said as he close his eyes. **She laughs _"Goodnight Dylan" _**and he hung up the phone and fell completely asleep

* * *

**On the other side of the phone with Brenda. She hung up the phone and said to herself "This guy always makes my day**" **while chuckling.**

* * *

**With Cole on the kitchen **talking with Debby over the phone.

"**_So going to the forest uh?" _Debby asked. She was on her apartment living room.**

"How did you know that?" Cole asked confused. "**_Because you tweet it! You said: 'Going to the forest with my bro, what a wonderful day?'"_ Debby ****chuckle** because of the last sentence that he wrote.

"Oh now I remember and you know that I like to explore new things but this time I'm going to a forest" Cole said excited. "**_Interesting...but be careful with the bears!" _Debby warn him.**

"I will. So don't worry Debby that I will make sure to don't let any bear eat me but thanks for caring" He said feeling like if someone did actually care about him.

"**_Oh not you! I meant the bears, be careful to not hurt them alright?" _Debby said playing around.** "hurtful!" He said playing back.

**Debby smiles over the phone. "Anyways where is the forest located?"**

"it's in Idaho...Hey you want to come with us?!...I mean if you are free this Saturday and the other days after that?..." Cole asked nervously. **Debby laughs and said** "**_Man how much did I have to wait for you to ask?!" _**He chuckle about that.

_** "**_**_But wait let me check my calendar..."_**

"Ok..."Cole just said while chuckling. 3 seconds later**_ "I am free! It will be on saturday right?" She asked once again. _**"That's right and be ready because it will be a long drive" He warn her.

"**_Don't worry, I will bring my pillow with me, goodnight Cole" _**She smiles over the phone and he also smile "Goodnight Debby." After that they hung up.

* * *

**The other day; 7 of the morning.**

Nobody was awaken but Brenda was and she made her way to Cole and Dylan apartment. She opens the front door quietly with a knife that she took from her kitchen and she enter to the twins apartment. She lay the knife on the table and walk slowly to Dylan's bedroom.

She opened his bedroom door and jumped over to him. He jumped back because of the shock of her jumping on him. Brenda was on top of him making quick little kisses all around his cheeks and neck just to wake him up. Of course she was playing with him nothing personal. He was laughing at loud and saying at the same time "It tickles! It tickles stop it! stop it" like a little boy. Brenda stopped and stare at him with a big smile still on top of him.

"Good morning Dylan"

Dylan cleans his throat and he stare at her in the eyes with a little smile for a few seconds. Then he said with a manly deep sleepy voice "You are crazy, what are you doing here so early?" Dylan asked.

"I just wanted to hear that sexy, deep man voice that you do when you wake up" Brenda said playing with him, with a smirk on her face. But then she got serious and said "But that wasn't the real reason, we have to buy new clothes for you" Brenda just said now with an innocent smile. Dylan rub his eyes and said while yawing "I have clothes to wear..."

"Yeah, but not for a premier. People will be there dressing elegant! And you will be dressing like...what not to wear...look?" After she said that he sigh and took her hands and said "Ok, but...you have to wait for 3 more hours and then we can go out to every place you like. Deal? because I just want to sleep..."

In respond she hit him on the shoulder with her hand. "NO! I came to here just to go and buy new clothes for you early in this morning and I won't walk out of here without you." Dylan chuckle and cover his mouth with one hand; trying to think of something. He was shirtless and she began to kick him on his abdomen.

He knew very well why she was doing that. Why? to annoy him till the end so he could actually wake up. But he was too tired to let her win so he push her over to him and roll up with her on his arms on bed and embrace her with his arms and legs. Now he was on top of her. She was fighting back trying to scape from his embrace but he was too strong for her so she look at him with a face "Don't look at me like that. If you don't want to go without me you have to suffer the consequences" Dylan just said.

She was with an innocent angry face. "I regret what I said" Brenda said in low voice. He chuckle and asked "Why?" He was just curious "Because you didn't shower yesterday and you stink!"

He embrace her tighter just to annoy her "This is the natural adventurous, male perfume smell just as you know" She didn't say anything she just kept looking at him with does angry big eyes.

Dylan kept embracing Brenda and at the same time trying to ignore her by closing his eyes "Just relax and let me sleep...I am tired..." and as soon he said that she began to bite his arm and he yelled at loud in pain because of her. Cole heard Dylan yelling and he wake up and quickly run towards his brother bedroom; where he found out Brenda biting Dylan's arm.

"What the...? Why is...? Uh?" Cole asked confused. Brenda took the chance now that Dylan was distracted by his brother and began to push him over with her feet till he roll up and hit the floor. "OW!" Brenda began to laugh "HAHA you can never beat my powers!" Dylan was still on the floor but now looking at her in silence. Cole was doing the same, he just stare at Brenda making an evil minion laugh and craziness.

Her hair was all mess up just like Dylan and Cole. After Brenda realize that Dylan and Cole were watching her at the same time trying to hold back from laughing. so she stop making the evil minion laugh and look at the both of them with an innocent face.

Dylan couldn't help but to stand up from the floor and hug Brenda and raise her up in the air and kiss her cheek then she stand on the floor and she ran towards Cole and attack him with a hug and raise him a little in the air and put him back "Good morning Cole! Dylan and I were just playing!" She just said with a smile to him and Dylan clear out (playing.)

"Yeah it was like; world war II" When Dylan said that Cole chuckle. "I am hungry who is making me break fast today?" Brenda asked as she walked over the living room and lay down on the couch and turn up the tv.

Dylan and Cole look at each other faces.

* * *

_**Author note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this second chapter of stuck in the forest! If you guys like please leave me a review so I can keep going on writing this story that you will never forget! The next chapter all the suite life friends will reunite: Ashley Tisdale = Maddie Fizpatrick, Zoey Deutch = Maya Bennett, Demi Lovato And more!**_

_**Please tell me and advice me if you see any errors that I need to fix. Thank You! Take Care You guys! **_


End file.
